pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas helping Melissa getting her kite down
Phineas and Isabella were relaxin' under a tree in Phineas's backyard, while Ferb was with his dad fishing and Candace was shopping with her mom and Stacy. They saw Melissa McMonagle coming in the backyard flying her kite. The wind was so strong that it blew Melissa's kite right into a branch on the tree. Melissa tried to reach the kite, but she wasn't tall enough to reach it. Just then, Shanna Johnston came into the backyard. "Hey Melissa," said Shanna. "Hey Shanna, look," said Melissa. Shanna looked at the tree and saw Melissa's kite on the tree. "Uh oh!" said Shanna. "Shanna, you're a bit taller than Melissa, maybe you can reach the kite," said Isabella. " I will give it a try," said Shanna. Shanna went to the tree and tried to reach the kite, but she wasn't tall enough either to reach it. Melissa gave Shanna a hug to make her feel better about her effort. Just then, Raymond Logie came into the backyard. "Hey Melissa, Hey Shanna," said Raymond. "Hey Raymond, look," said Shanna and Melissa. Raymond looked at the tree and saw Melissa's kite on the tree. "Oh no!" said Raymond. "Raymond, you're a bit taller than Shanna and Melissa, maybe you can reach the kite," said Phineas. " I will give it a try," said Raymond. Raymond went to the tree and tried to reach the kite, but he wasn't tall enough either to reach it. Melissa and Shanna gave Raymond a hug to make him feel better about his effort. Just then Zac Kooiman came into the backyard. "Hey Shanna, hey Melissa, hey Raymond," said Zac K. "Hey Zac K, look," said Melissa, Shanna, and Raymond. Zac K looked at the tree and saw Melissa's kite on the tree. "Oh my!" said Zac K. "Zac K, you're a bit taller than Shanna, Raymond, and Melissa, maybe you can reach the kite," said Isabella. " I will give it a try," said Zac K. Zac K went to the tree and tried to reach the kite, but he wasn't tall enough either to reach it. Melissa, Raymond, and Shanna gave Zac K a hug to make him feel better about his effort. Melissa was very sad that her kite was still suck on the branch. "Maybe I can reach the kite," said Phineas. Melissa, Raymond, Shanna, and Zac K laughed when Phineas said that he will reach the kite. Phineas asked Shanna for her purse and Shanna gave it to him. Phineas span around with the purse in his hand, he threw it up and it knocked Melissa's kite off the branch. Melissa was very happy to get her kite back and she thanked Phineas for helping out. Isabella went up to Phineas and kissed him on the lips for 45 seconds. Zac K thought that they make a great couple. Shanna looked at her watch and told the other three members that they need to get ready for the concert tonight. Shanna gave Zac K his scooter to ride to get back to their house. Raymond brought his bike with him to get back. Melissa brought her roller skates to get back. Shanna brought her motor bike with her to get back. "Bye Phineas and Isabella, thanks for everything," said Shanna, Melissa, Raymond, and Zac K. "Bye guys, good luck in your show tonight," said Phineas and Isabella while holding hands. The gang rode back to their house and Phineas asked Isabella to walk back into his house with him. Isabella said "yes," and they both walked into the house still holding hands and fell asleep on the couch. Category:Raymond logie Category:Zac Kooiman Category:Melissa Mcmonagle Category:Shanna johnston Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Phinabella Story Category:KRISTY AND THE BACKYARD GANG Category:Fanon Works